


Dreaming

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Deserves Nice Things, Adam Parrish Has No Chill, Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, The Barns (Raven Cycle)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Adam Parrish deserves Nice Things—and Ronan knows this.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> My first pynch... Inspired by a poem I wrote on Tumblr which, upon re-reading, spawned this.

Nestled in the long, lush grass of the Barns, they dream without dreaming. Limbs sprawling, pinning each other, face to face and fingers to mouth.

It's not too cold, yet.

They poke fun at each other. Screw around. Then one strips the other of their clothes and their everything else, then vice-versa.

Then they screw around (with each other).

And when the fair boy gets that look, a silent love letter is written for him—to him—pressed straight from the lips of the dark one. The words, they're penned all over the Magician's freckled skin with nothing like ink, but the fierce ministrations of a Dreamer; pious stanzas, recited. Over and over and over.

Then they while away something named Time with a thing called Love, underneath peach clouds and grey-mauve skies, sprinkled with fireflies (that are more fire than fly), that helpfully light Ronan's way as he brings Adam home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee drabble but hoping there will be more to come... 
> 
> My executive function is a bad joke so it sometimes takes me silly time to reply to any comments I might get BUT I will always get back to you eventually, promise <3
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @anoiseofgloriousdisdain or my main @all-or-nothing-baby. 
> 
> Cassidy :)


End file.
